Kimenstein's Ronster
by whitem
Summary: Ever wonder what the result would be if Kim Possible was crossed with Young Frankenstein? Well, this is the resultant mish-mash... Story is now complete...
1. Chapter 1

OK everybody, this idea came to me like a blast of thunder. What would happen if I took "Young Frankenstein" and "Kim Possible"… threw them into a blender and hit Mix? Well, this story is the result. Hope y'all enjoy!

Note: This story is a stand-alone, and is not related to any other story line, including the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in anyway to the series "Kim Possible. "Young Frankenstein" was written by Mel Brooks and Gene Wilder, and is owned by 20th Century Fox.

Kimenstein's Ronster

Chapter 1

Picture this if you will… a pretty red headed High School Sophomore with gorgeous green eyes and smile that lights up any room she enters. She lives in a small unassuming town somewhere in the middle of Colorado. You might say she's your average teenage girl, but you would be wrong. Her first name is Kim, but her last name is not what you might think. It's Stein. What makes her name a bit… unique, is she also has a middle name of Nanette. As a result, her full name with middle initial is none other than Kim N. Stein.

Now Kim also helps out around the school quite a bit. She joined almost every extracurricular the school has, and on top of all this… she's a young Hero. Yes, I said Hero. (Notice the capital letter 'H'?) She has traveled all around the world thwarting bad guys, villains, and the monster of the day… all with her best friend, a young boy she has known almost her entire life named Ronald.

Now Kim may have enemies all around the world, but here in high school she has just one person who is the bane of her existence… Bonnie. Now Bonnie has made it her job to incessantly tease Kim about her name, so she runs around always calling Kim none other than "Kimenstein". You know, like the old story, Frankenstein? She also can get a two-for-one whenever Kim's best friend is with her, as then Bonnie ups the teasing and will say something like "Oh look! It's Kimenstein and her Ronster!"

All of this teasing usually just rolls off of Kim and Ron like water off a ducks back, but on this particular day it just seemed to rub the young heroine the wrong way.

"Hey Kimenstein…" Bonnie started to say, and before Bonnie could get any further, the red head stepped right up into the brunette's face.

"You know what Bonnie? I think every time you call me Kimenstein, I'm going to call you Frau Bonnie." Of course Kim had to put a bit of a roll with the 'R', in an effort to twist her jab a bit more. "You know? Like a certain older lady in a certain old black and white movie? Hmm?"

Bonnie had been stopped in her tracks for the moment, raised a finger to start a protest, but decided against it and turned around and walked away. The reason she walked away, was that Mr. Barkin, a school administrator that many of the students started to recently call "Constable Barkin", was standing right behind Kim.

Now Mr. Barkin wasn't there initially to break up the 'almost altercation', he was there to give Kim some bad news. In fact, it was horrible news.

"Ms. Stein…" The man started in his deep baritone voice, "Please come with me."

A few moments later Kim was weeping in the Administrator's office, as he had to inform Kim that her best friend had passed away. There was a horrible accident in which Ron had fallen out of his tree house and had broken his neck. Apparently he was in a rush to try and meet Kim to walk her to school, and had slipped on a greasy plate of nachos that were on the floor of the tree house, and had fallen out the floor entrance. Kim had wondered why Ron hadn't shown up for their daily walk to school, but she figured he would just be along later.

Mr. Barkin asked Kim if she would like to go home, but she said she would try and make it through the day. As soon as she left the office, Bonnie was right around the corner, and she said the most absolute wrong thing ever in her life.

"So Kimenstein's Ronster was put out of his misery." As a result, Kim was right in Bonnie's face.

"Frau Bonnie…" Kim said with clenched teeth and a low growl, "You are the meanest person I have ever met in my entire life. I've fought villains and numerous bad guys, but you are the meanest, lowest, most despic…able…" Kim's face suddenly took on a distant look, as if something had come to mind.

"Frau Bonnie… you're coming with me." With that, Kim grabbed the buxom brunette by the arm making her yelp out in surprise. She drug the now frightened girl (frightened as she wasn't sure what Kim was going to do to her) to her locker, where Kim opened the door and immediately keyed her tech guru that she used when fighting bad guys around the world.

"Wade… I need to ask you a huge favor. I'm not sure if you will do this for me, but believe me if you do… I will owe you for the rest of my life." The red head had a serious look on her face, coupled with the sadness of losing her best friend.

"Of course Kim… anything." Then Wade's eyes ticked to one side when he noticed Kim's death grip on Bonnie's arm. "What's up with Bonnie here?"

"She's going to help us."

"What!" Bonnie's eyes became as big as golf balls.

"Just a little… payback, Frau Bonnie." Kim then turned back to her computer screen. "Now Wade, we're going to need that last lair of Drakken's."

"You mean the one where he was trying to create that 'Super Henchman'?"

"That's the one. Now here's what might be the problem." Kim took a deep breath. "I need Ron's body."

"So we add necrophilia to the charge of kidnapping… namely MINE!" Bonnie snapped.

Kim's growl sufficiently cowed the brunette for a moment, and she once again turned back to her screen. "Well Wade?"

"I think I know what you're up to Kim, but we're going to need one other person to help us."

Kim's eyes began to scan the immediate area in the hallway, and her gaze fell upon the perfect person. "Hey Monique!"

…x x x x…

Later that evening two unique, yet interesting couples were performing specific duties. Kim and Bonnie were to sneak into the mortuary where Ron's body was stored before the embalming, and Wade and Monique's job was to go to Drakken's last lair and set things up to perform… of all things… a reanimation!

Wade and Monique's job was going off without a hitch, but Kim and Bonnie actually ran into a… small problem.

The two had no issues finding Ron's body, but as they wheeled it outside under a sheet on a gurney, Ron's arm slipped off the mattress. Just as Kim was trying to put it back under the sheet, along came none other than 'Constable' Barkin. Kim quickly placed the arm under her bent arm, making Ron's hand and arm look like **her** right forearm and hand. (Though it was a bit different in size than her own)

"Kimberly… Bonnie." The burly man said in greeting. "What are the two of you doing here at this time of night?"

Slapping her one hand against that of Ron's almost jovially, Kim replied, "Oh, we were just getting some supplies together for my Mom. She's a surgeon… you know. What are _you_ doing here, Mr. Barkin?" She tried to look like nothing was amiss, and Bonnie just stood back, watching the altercation and staying out of the conversation. She SO did not want to get into trouble.

"I don't suppose you have any paper work to back this up, Ms. Stein?" Mr. Barkin was if anything, thorough.

Kim turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Did you bring the paper work I asked you to grab? I said that we might need it just in case something like this happened." Bonnie patted her pockets in a lame attempt at looking for papers and shook her head in the negative.

Kim turned back to the school administrator and flashed an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry Mr. Barkin, it seems that my… partner here has forgotten the documents. You know that I wouldn't **ever** try to pull one over on you, so do you think we could let it slide… just this one time? Please?" She turned her puppy dog pout on full force.

Mr. Barkin took a breath and said, "I don't see why not. But next time, I fully expect all documents to be available immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Understood." Kim replied. Before she could say anything or stop him, Mr. Barkin took Ron's hand, thinking it was Kim's, and gave it a shake as a good-bye.

"Good Lord Kim… you're frozen to the bone! You'd better get home and get a hot meal inside you to warm up." He then released the hand, all the while wondering why her hand also felt a bit… large.

"Thank-you Mr. Barkin, I will. Now let's go Bonnie… we don't want to be late. Now walk this way." With that said, Kim turned and promptly tripped on a rock, causing her to stumble. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to trip and stumble herself, copying Kim's movements. Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow and left the two to their duties.

…x x x x…

After wheeling the gurney to a small panel van Kim had borrowed from someone she had done a favor for, they loaded up Ron's body and headed to the lair without any further problems or issues.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at Drakken's old lair, which looked like a small castle. Kim parked the van a few feet away from the entrance, which was two ten-foot tall wooden doors, each with a large metal ring hanging from the middle. She grabbed one of the rings and banged it twice on the entrance.

Then, feeling a bit stiff from the drive, Kim proceeded to reach above her head in a stretch just as Bonnie rounded the rear of the van.

"What knockers!" Bonnie exclaimed, which elicited a blush from Kim, as she misunderstood what Bonnie was referring to.

"Why thank-you Bonnie. I…" It was then that Kim realized what the brunette was looking at, as Bonnie walked past her with eyes wide, looking at the massive entrance.

The doors suddenly creaked open, and there stood Wade and Monique. Wade was wearing a blue lab coat, and Monique was wearing a white one. Her hair was tied up and held in place with what looked like a traditional African hair scarf. (Some might call it a turban)

Kim was now starting to bring some equipment out of the van that was in various bags and boxes, and she said with her head inside the back door, "Wade… could you help me with the bags?"

One of Wade's eyebrows ticked up and he replied in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Curly from the Three Stooges, "Soitenly. You take the brunette, and I'll take the one in the torbin." He then began to nuzzle into Monique's arm, making her shy away with a look of mock disgust. It was apparent that the two were starting to get a little… chummy. He then said "So what's Bonnie going to do?"

" Oh, don't call her just Bonnie Wade." Kim replied while setting down a rather large satchel. "From now on call her 'Frau Bonnie'." Suddenly a couple of horses whinnied from their stall a few yards away, surprising the entire group. "I'm getting back at her for calling me Kimenstein all those times."

"Ohh Kay." The young tech master replied. "So let's get Ron's body into the laboratory. Monique and I have set everything up.

Kim, Monique, and Bonnie all entered through the door, followed by Wade, who called out "Frau Bonnie" just before closing the door. He gave a smile, as once again the horses seemed to react to the name in horror and fear.

…x x x x…

After entering the lair, Monique showed Kim and Bonnie where their rooms were located, and said that everyone was to meet in the laboratory where Wade was to explain what would happen next.

After Kim and Bonnie put their things away in their respective rooms, both met up and walked to where Wade had told them the laboratory was located. After walking through at least three different doors and descending a couple sets of stairs, the two found themselves in an entrance flanked by a wall on the left side, and a shelf on the right.

The area was dimly lit, so Kim used her Kimmunicator to illuminate where they were going. She was inexplicably drawn to the shelf, where both girls immediately saw what it held. There was a row of large cubes in which a head was displayed, and on the bottom of each head attached to the shelf, was a label as to how long the person had been dead.

The first was Six Years Dead, the next was Four Years, followed by a third which was One Year Dead. The next to last cube held a head that was only Six Months Dead, and finally the last one was Freshly…"

The head started to suddenly sing… "Haaiiiii ain't got no booody, and no booody cares… for… me! Yatta ta ta taaaa! Yatta ta ta ta taaaa!" Bonnie yelped out in fear at what occurred, but Kim just scowled at Monique, who had played the trick on them, not scaring her one bit. Although through her scowl she couldn't help but chuckle at Bonnie's reaction

All three then continued on to the laboratory and found Wade standing next to a table that had a body underneath a sheet. "OK everyone, here's Ron, and I've already been able to repair the damage done to his neck and the damaged spinal cord. I think I did everything correctly, as I was following an old book of my Great Grandfathers in which he wrote about reanimating a frog in his Science class all those years ago. I just hope Ron's brain hasn't been deprived of blood for too long.

"What would happen if his brain didn't have blood for a longer amount of time?" Kim asked, worried about her friend.

"Well Kim, it might make him a bit sluggish in his movements, and it just might effect his memory as well. If it's been too long, he might not even remember any of us, including you, Kim."

The red head's face became set in a serious manner, reminding Wade of how she looked when in her "Mission" mode. "Well then let's get started."

…x x x x…

The system Wade devised using the equipment Drakken had in the lair would pull in static electricity from a gathering storm and shock the body in an effort to revive Ron, and Wade quickly informed everyone what their duties were. Kim was to ride with Ron's body up to the roof on a platform, just in case Ron woke up. This way she would be the first person he would see, and she would be able to call out and stop the procedure if anything occurred on Ron's end that didn't look right.

Monique would help Wade operate and observe the equipment on the floor, and Bonnie would be there to check Ron for vitals as soon as he was lowered back to the floor. With everything and everyone in their place, Wade opened a hatch in the roof, and a small electric motor lifted the two up and through the opening.

Immediately Kim felt a charge in the air, and a lightning bolt struck just a few miles away, which was immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder. She kept her eye on a gauge that Wade had told her to watch, and yell down to him when the dial reached the red zone. It only took a few seconds after the thunder sounded for the needle to max out.

"Wade! Now!" Immediately both Wade and Monique began to adjust dials, turn knobs and throw switches.

"Monique! Throw the first switch!" She did as Wade commanded, and the young boy watched another gauge. "Throw the second switch!" Sparks began to fly from different apparatus around the room, making all three duck out of the way. "Now throw the **third** switch!"

"Not the third switch Wade…" Monique gasped, as by now she had figured out just what most of this equipment was doing. If she threw the third switch, it would increase the power by ten-fold, and it could easily blow every circuit they were now using, not to mention what it might do to Ron's body.

"I said throw it!" Closing her eyes, expecting everything to explode, Monique flipped the last switch, and instead of a loud explosion, she heard an increase in the hum of machinery.

Kim continued to keep an eye on Ron as the power coursed through his body, and it was as if his entire skeletal structure was glowing inside of his body. The gauge she was to keep an eye on exploded, throwing pieces of machinery everywhere.

"Wade!" Kim called out. "You're killing him!"

As soon as Kim called out, Wade gave the motion to turn everything off, which Monique did as quickly as possible. The platform holding Kim and Ron lowered down to the floor, and Bonnie shakily placed her stethoscope to Ron's chest.

"I'm sorry Kim… I don't hear anything." Bonnie said solemnly.

"No!" Kim yelled. "I've gone to far to lose him now!" She immediately began chest compressions, and after a few times she placed an ear to his chest. She then hastily grabbed the listening device from a surprised Bonnie, and listened for a heart beat her self.

While trying to hear a heart beat, nobody noticed one of Ron's hands begin to twitch. When his arm started to strain against the metal band holding it down, Bonnie let out a scream. "He's alive!"

Kim jumped back, just as Ron's right arm snapped the restraint, and then his other arm did the same. His left hand then reached across his chest, grabbed the strap holding his torso down, and the latch snapped as he pulled.

Ron then sat up with his arms extended, looked around the room, and let out a loud moaning sound that almost sounded like a growl as well. He then reached down and snapped off the straps that held his legs down.

Ron then pivoted on his rear so his legs were dangling off the table, and he landed on the floor with a loud thud! Immediately Kim was right in front of him.

"Ron! Do you recognize me? I'm your friend Kim!" It wasn't until now that she noticed how much taller Ron was than before. Kim wasn't sure if it was because of the procedure or what, but he was a good foot taller.

His eyes seemed dark and distant, and a look of worry crossed her features. "R… Ron?"

With a sudden lurch forward and a loud moan, Ron shoved Kim to one side, causing her to fall to the floor, and almost immediately Bonnie moved in front of this… Ronster. In her hand she held a large syringe, of which the contents everybody knew. One other duty of Bonnie's was to inject Ron with a lethal dose of cyanide in case of a situation where he was threatening lives.

"Frau Bonnie!" Kim yelled out as she stood from the floor where she had landed, and everyone once again heard the horses in the nearby stable whinny loudly. "No! Don't do it… It's Ron! I just know it!"

By now all four in the room circled Ron, and for some reason Monique was holding a torch in one hand.

"Monique…" Wade asked almost incredulously, "What are you doing with a torch?"

"What…? I thought it was a bit dark in here. OK?"

"Fine…" Wade replied, "But don't let Ron see…"

At that point Ron's eyes landed on the torch, and he immediately became very frightened of the flame. "Raaarrrgghhh!"

He lurched forward and pushed his way between Wade and Bonnie, knocking them both to the floor, and quickly stomped to the only exit that led outside. It was a heavy wooden door with a small window that had bars in the opening, and Ron grabbed the bars and literally tore the door off of its hinges. He then threw the door outside through the opening, and stomped out into the rain where he quickly disappeared into the darkness and driving rain.

All four ran to the door and tried to see which direction he was headed, but to no avail.

"What have I done…" Kim wailed. "I drove you all to help me bring Ron back to life, and now he's nothing but a… a monster! I only hope we can find him before he can hurt somebody… or even worse, kill them!"

All four continued to stare out into the darkness, each one unconsciously bringing a hand to their respective chins in abject terror.

To be concluded…

* * *

OK Reader (hopefully readers)… Please don't be too upset that I'm not following the Kim Possible story line, or even for the fact that I'm not following the story of "Young Frankenstein" word for word and scene for scene. I didn't want to copy the movie, and I wanted to change the characters just a bit to make things work. It's my intent to loosely follow the movie, but yet change a few things here and there. Also, there are so many gags in the movie that there is no way I can put them all in here.

Most likely (OK, I'm pretty sure) this will **not** be finished by Halloween. (sorry) I'm working my regular job plus the Haunted House that I've worked at for the past 11 years, and it limits my free time. (Sorry 'bout that…)

So… Until the next and final chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get this finished before Halloween. Things just get crazy for me when I'm doing both the regular job and the Haunted House I do once a year. So I hope y'all don't mind a couple of days late.

Let me say Thank-you to those who left a review for the first chapter: CajunBear73, Kim's 1 Fan, Sentinel103, Katsumara, pbow, bigherb81, Rye-bread, RancheroD, ajw1970, Mr. Wizard, and Ds man… Like I've said many times before… Y'all Rock!

Chapter 2

When Ron broke out of the castle/laboratory it was quite late in the evening, about 10 or 11 O'clock. It wasn't until very early the next morning, while it was still dark, it was approximately 4:30 or 5 that he stumbled out of the nearby forest into a small clearing.

He was cold, wet, and hungry… and not in a very good mood. It wasn't much longer when he finally saw a small cottage in which he could see a small light in a window, and he also saw that smoke was coming out of the chimney. With both being indicators that someone lived there, he stumbled to the front door.

Just before he could knock or make any kind of sound to indicate we wished to enter, the door swung open, and there stood a skinny blonde boy wearing what appeared to be a painters smock.

"Hello? Who's there?" The boy said as he reached out through the opening of his domicile. "My name is Josh, and…" His outstretched hand finally landed on Ron's left arm. "As you can tell, I'm quite blind. I was hoping for some company, as I was actually creating a new work of art."

"NNnrrggghh?" Was Ron's questioning response.

"I know I know… a blind artist, but hey… there's deaf composers, you know. Anyway, I was just hoping for someone to give me a critique on my latest painting. Would you mind?"

As Josh spoke, his hands gently touched Ron's clothing, and eventually found one of his hands. "Oh my, you feel like your frozen to the bone! Where **are** my manners? Would you like to warm up by my fire? I have some left over soup from last night if you would like something hot to eat." Ron's response was another moan, and he followed Josh inside.

"Please… sit down. Here's a bowl." Ron sat at the table, and the blind boy felt around next to the fire. He found the pot that still had some soup and carried it over to his guest. "Hold out your bowl…"

Ron held out the bowl, but Josh kept talking about how nice it was to have a guest, and completely missed the bowl with the ladle, dumping the hot soup right into his lap! "Auugghhh!" Ron tried desperately to keep his bowl under the ladle, but once again the soup landed in Ron's already scalded lap. Giving up on trying to get some soup, he sat there biding his time until he saw an opportunity to leave.

"You must have been hungry! Would you like some wine too?" Ron grunted in agreement, and picked up a ceramic mug. Josh was able to feel where the cup was and poured some wine for Ron, and then a little for himself into his own heavy pewter mug.

Just as Ron was about to take a drink, Josh spoke up again. "A toast! To good friends, and good art!" With that said Josh quickly moved his mug forward and literally smashed Ron's poor ceramic cup. Now he was without food, **or** drink.

Finally deciding to leave this blind (and just a little bit dangerous) boy… Ron started to get up when Josh spoke excitedly while searching the pockets in his smock. "Wait! Before you leave, I have one last thing to offer you! I've been saving these for a special occasion…" Josh then finally found what he was looking for and presented them with a flourish, "Cigars!"

Placing one in his mouth, Josh then turned around and picked up a lit candle. Immediately Ron shied away in fear from the small flame! "No… no! Fire is our friend! Watch me…" Josh then brought the candle to his own cigar, and puffed a couple of times, bringing the end to a bright amber.

"Now give me the end of yours." Holding onto one end of the cigar with a thumb stuck out, Ron held the cigar up in front of him. The blind boy then took Ron's thumb, mistaking it for the end of the cigar, and promptly put the flame of the candle to his thumb, setting it on fire! "Now inhale deeply until the tip glows."

It didn't take long for the flaming thumb to finally register in Ron's mind. "Waaaauuugghh!"

He promptly blew out the fire on his finger and quickly stood up, knocking the table and it's contents over. Ron then stomped to the door and smashed it to bits while exiting the small cottage. He had to get out of this crazy man's house!

Josh felt his way over to the smashed door and called out to his departing guest, "Wait! Come back! I was going to make espresso!"

…x x x x…

With the sun now rising and Ron still feeling quite grumpy and upset over not getting any food or drink, he quickly trudged down a small road for about a mile until he heard a small voice singing. He followed the sound to a clearing where a little girl was singing to herself while throwing petals of a flower down a well.

"Nnngghh?" The little girl looked up and saw Ron.

"Oh hello. My name is Midge. You can call me 'Little Midge' if you like… that's what all my friends call me." Ron stayed quiet and walked over to the edge of the well. He looked down and saw the petals of the flower floating about twenty feet down. "I'm all out of petals, what should we throw down next?"

Still feeling a bit 'put out' from not getting anything to eat or drink he was feeling just a little… punchy. Ron picked up the little girl, wondering if she would float like the petals did. After all, the petals were pretty… Midge was pretty… it made sense, right?

Before Ron could test his theory, Little Midge squealed. "Put me on the teeter totter! That thing over there!" Ron carried the little girl over to where she pointed, and placed her on one end of the strange contraption. "Now sit on the high end."

Raising a leg, Ron sat down on the end, not realizing that he had to use his legs for support. His weight caused the seesaw to slam down to the ground on his end, and the rising other end launched the little girl up and through a window of a nearby house where she miraculously landed on a bed without a scratch!

"Again! Again!" The little girl squealed in delight as she came out of the house, but her new found friend was no where to be found. Little Midge's eye then landed on another flower which she picked up, and started to walk away while picking the petals off while singing to herself, not realizing she just survived a quite harrowing ordeal.

…x x x x…

"There's a monster in our midst!" An older gentleman said on a phone to his neighbor that also lived on the edge of town. "I saw this horribly grotesque thing almost kill my daughter! It had large ears, a shock of blonde hair on his head, and I swear he stood over six feet tall!"

"I saw the same thing as well!" The man on the other end of the line said, "I saw him exit that reclusive artists cottage about an hour ago! It burst out through the door on some sort of rampage! I didn't see the artist guy as I was quite a ways away, but I'm almost sure that the guy is now dead!"

"Then let's get some people together, grab some lawn implements, and kill this thing before it can hurt or kill anyone else!"

…x x x x…

Not knowing what was occurring near the edge of town, Ron actually had found his way to an industrial part of town that had numerous empty warehouses. Feeling quite tired by now, he started to look for a place to sleep. Ron saw an open side door of a storage place, and as soon as he entered, a large net fell on top of him!

Almost immediately three individuals approached the monster. It was Kim, Bonnie, and Wade! They had set a trap, and it worked flawlessly. Wade reached Ron first, and realized he didn't have the syringe loaded with the sedative. It was Bonnie who had it.

Just as he started to call out to the brunette to give him the syringe, Ron was able to stand up and grab Wade around the neck! Wade was able to grunt out "…onnie! Give him the…"

"The what Wade? Give him the what?" Bonnie was being her usual flighty self and didn't know what Wade was talking about. Then she saw the boy slap his arm with three fingers and then held up one "Oh I LOVE Charades! Three syllables, first syllable, sounds like…"

Wade then tapped his temple and immediately Kim yelled out "Head!" Wade was able to nod, even though Ron was still choking him. "Bed… Lead… Said" Wade finally indicated her to stop. "Second syllable…" Bonnie replied, when Wade tapped his arm with two fingers. "Short word…"

"If… and… or…" Kim rattled off.

Racking her brain to try and think of something, all Bonnie was able to say was "Uh…" And immediately Wade pointed at her.

"Said…Uh…" Kim voiced, starting to put the word together. Wade then pointed to his ear and slapped his arm with three fingers

Bonnie immediately knew what the next clue was supposed to be. "Third syllable, sounds like…" Wade then thrust his hands forward in a 'giving motion', and immediately Kim yelled out "Give"

"Give him a sedagive!" Bonnie yelled out in triumph, thinking she had figured out the word, but it was Kim who finally put everything together.

"Tive! Give him the sedative!" Ron tapped his nose, making the red head respond in the affirmative "On the nose!"

Realizing she was the one with the syringe, Bonnie finally grabbed the needle from her pocket, removed the protective sleeve, and was able to push the needle into Ron's backside, injecting the sedative before Ron could choke Wade to death.

The sedative worked quickly, and in just a few seconds the large man was unconscious. Wade gasped as he sucked in precious air, and looked over at Bonnie with a look that would kill. "Sedagive?!"

After loading Ron's unconscious form into the van, they headed back to the lair without further incident.

…x x x x…

One thing Wade was, if anything, he was cautious. He was able to use the security cameras that Drakken had installed outside the lair to watch for anyone coming towards their location. At least the blue scientist hadn't been cheap with these, as they were of high grade, and they could see about a mile away. It was because of these cameras that everyone was notified early on that there was a gathering group of about ten nearby home dwellers that were travelling by foot. They were carrying torches and various other items that looked suspiciously like lawn implements.

"We've got to do something to show everyone that Ron isn't a threat, and we need to do it quick!" Kim said after seeing what was on the monitors. "Those villagers are going to be here in about an hour!"

"But why are they carrying torches?" Bonnie queried. "It's not even dark out anymore."

Wade quickly spoke up. "I've got an idea, but we need to set things up fast!"

It took about forty-five minutes for everyone to get things set up the way Wade wanted, and the group of villagers arrived at the front door only about ten minutes later. There was a loud banging on the front door, and the leader of the group called out.

It was none other than Mr. Barkin. "We are here for the monster!"

"He's **not** a monster!" Kim's voice echoed through the walls of the lair, surprising everyone at the door.

"He's killed a blind artist, and almost killed a small child!" Mr. Barkin yelled back to the disembodied voice.

Another voice from the crowd piped up. "But I'm NOT dead!" It was the blind artist!

"Then why are you here with us?" Someone in the group asked.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought everyone was going to a party, and I wanted to join in the fun."

Suddenly the doors were flung open, and there stood Wade, dressed in a black suit, black tie, and white shirt. On top of his head was a black top hat, and in one hand he held a black cane. "Then FUN is what you shall have! Come this way folks, have we got a show for you!"

Everyone in the group, including Mr. Barkin, started to look at each other, feeling confused. "Please, please… hurry up, you don't want to be late!"

Wade then ushered the small group into the foyer, where Bonnie stood dressed in almost the same attire as him. In front of her was a wheelbarrow, of which she held onto the handles. "Please put out your torches, and place them and the lawn tools inside this wheelbarrow. They will be returned to you when the show is over. Thank-you." With that said, the torches were doused, and all lawn implements along with the extinguished torches were ceremoniously placed inside the makeshift carrier.

Wade then led the group into what looked like a small auditorium. After everyone was seated, the crowd started to look around for their gracious host, but he was nowhere to be found.

About a minute after everyone was seated, the curtain on the stage pulled apart, and there stood the young boy behind a lectern. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Madam's and Masseurs. I would like to take you on a journey. A journey that will bring you from the depths of sadness, to the heights of glory and wonderment!

"What you will see today is nothing more than a ground breaking scientific achievement of epic proportions! A young boy… who tragically died less than two days ago… will be standing on this stage, right here in front of you!" Hushed murmurs passed through the crowd. "Yes folks, what you will see is nothing short of a STUPENDOUS!"

A second curtain behind Wade was pulled open, and there stood Ron, draped in what appeared to be a hospital gown. Surprise could be heard amongst those watching, as quite a few of them knew of Ron's passing.

Wade walked over to Ron, and spoke loudly. "I want you… to walk forward… heel to toe for two steps!" Ron did as commanded, with each hit of his foot echoing in the small auditorium. "Now… backwards!" Ron once again did as commanded, and Wade popped what appeared to be a nacho chip into Ron's mouth.

"Now that you have seen basic motor functions between the brain and the muscles, we have something a bit more… special. I now present to you a cultured, sophisticated… Man about town!"

The stage lights turned off for a moment, motion was heard on the stage, and when the lights turned back on, both Wade and Ron were dressed in similar fashion, with black suit, black tie, top hat and cane.

Music started playing and Wade started to sing while twirling his cane. "If your blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits?"

Ron then belted out the next few words, and everyone could tell he was straining to talk, let alone sing. "Punnin on tha Reeeeitz!"

Wade continued to dance, and now Ron was imitating his movements as well. The young boy sang out the next words of the song "Different types of wear-a-day, coat pants with stripes, perfect fits…"

Wade once again pointed to Ron, who belted out his line in the same manner. "Punnin on tha Reeeeitz!"

Still dancing, Wade continued to sing. "Dressed up like a million dollar trooper… Trying mighty hard to look like Gary Cooper."

Again Wade indicated Ron, who now sang something different. "Coooper Looooper!"

For the next few seconds, Wade continued to sing the song and indicate to Ron, who would once again respond. By now they had reached the instrumental part of the tune, which was intended for a short dance. As the music rose in crescendo, Ron actually took center stage and was performing a complicated move in which he was swinging his arms like a bird, and stomping his front foot. The crowd enjoyed it so much that by now they were all cheering and applauding!

Little did anyone know… the vibrations from Ron's stomping foot had started a vibration in the wooden stage and caused some wires to come loose in one of the stage lights. It suddenly shorted out, causing sparks to fly, and a small fire ignited right in front of Ron!

Immediately he reacted in fear, stopped what he was doing and started to back way from the small flame, which was quickly stamped out by a quick thinking Wade, but it was too late. Wade tried to start the dance again, but no one in the audience was having it.

In a matter of seconds the audience turned from a grateful group of people who were being entertained, back to the vengeful mob. Out of seemingly nowhere, rotten vegetables and fruit began to fly onto the stage, hitting both Ron and Wade.

"Please!" Wade said loudly, trying to stop what was happening. "I beg you! Don't humiliate or antagonize him!" It was too late.

Ron started to growl loudly at the crowd, and he started to head off the stage. Wade tried to stop Ron, but he was roughly shoved back for his efforts. Just as Ron jumped down off the stage, another net dropped on him, which Wade had installed just in case something like this occurred. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but unfortunately it had.

"Get him back to the laboratory! Quickly!" Wade bellowed, and Kim, Bonnie and Monique all sprung into action while the rest of the audience hastily exited the auditorium.

…x x x x…

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Ron was back on a table in the lair's laboratory, but this time Wade was right beside him, lying on a table as well.

"Is this going to work Wade, and are you sure you want to do this?" Kim asked, not wanting to lose either Ron or her other friend as well.

"It's the only way I can see how to fix everything!" Wade then looked over at the Nubian Beauty standing next to him. "Now Monique… please hook up the head pieces from Drakken's brain switch machine to us, and please… BE SURE to put it on low power! It should shut off in no more than 2 seconds. Any more or less and BOTH of us could have irreparable brain damage!"

"But what about the…" Bonnie started to say, and the sound of banging on the laboratory door interrupted her. "Angry mob?"

"It's only two seconds… So hit the switch… NOW!" Just as Wade said the word 'now', the once entertained group of patrons now turned angry mob burst through the laboratory door! The first to enter was Mr. Barkin, and immediately he slammed a hand down on top of a large red button that was labeled "ABORT". He hit it with such force that the display mounted next to it showing the elapsed time was cracked, and the numbers could no longer be read. No one knew if the full two seconds occurred.

…x x x x…

Pandemonium ensued in the laboratory, and Kim tried to shield Ron with her body. Wade struggled out of unconsciousness and called out to the red head. "Kim! All Ron needs is to hear how you really feel about him!"

"What? What do you mean Wade?" Kim continued to try and fight off the angry mob to keep them from taking Ron away from her.

"When our brains were briefly connected, I saw how he felt about you, and he… as well as me… know how you feel about him!" Wade strained to reach across towards Kim in an attempt to get his point across. So tell him Kim, or Ron will surely die!"

With hands grasping at both her and Ron, Kim was able to lean in next to his ear, and she was able to whisper the four words he so desperately needed to hear. "I love you, Ron."

More hands were then able to pull her away from Ron's side, while others then lifted his limp body high above their heads. The mob was going to exact their revenge, no matter what!

A voice suddenly bellowed above everyone else's. "Put… me… down!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and looked around, wondering who had spoken. Then the same words were spoken once again, but not quite as loud. "Put... me... down." It was Ron!

Ron was placed back on his feet, but one person in the mob was not so convinced that he should be released. "But he's a monster!"

"No! He's NOT a monster!" Kim yelled back in the face of the man. "He's… a Ronster! And he's MY… Ronster! So _leave _him alone!"

Kim then wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, who stood up straight pulling Kim off of her feet. She buried her face into his neck, and Ron finally whispered back into her ear… "I love you too, Kim."

…x x x x…

A mere two weeks later finds Kim and Ron in their wedding suite at the Middleton Ritz Hotel. Ron is lying in the bed looking at a Middleton Gazette paper, and Kim's voice is echoing from the bathroom.

"Ron Honey? I get that Wade was able to give you a stable brain wave pattern by connecting you to his with the brain switch machine… but there had to be a… sharing of things, right? So… do you know what Wade received from you?"

Ron set down his paper just in time to see Kim enter the room wearing nothing but a sheer pink nighty that barely covered her body. She sauntered over to the side of the bed, and Ron responded "Kim… I really don't know, and I really don't care. All I know is that we're finally together."

With that, Ron grabbed onto his wife and pulled her into their wedding bed.

…x x x x…

Wade and Monique had also had their wedding on the same day as Ron and Kim. In fact, it was just an hour later. Wade is lying in the bed looking at the Middleton Gazette paper, and Monique's voice is echoing from the bathroom.

"Wade Honey? I get that you were able to give Ron a stable brain pattern by having yourself hooked up to Ron using Drakken's brain switch machine, but there had to be a… sharing of things, right? So… what did you get from Ron in return?"

Wade set down his paper just in time to see his wife enter the room wearing nothing but a sheer pink nighty that barely covered her body. She sauntered over to the side of the bed, and Wade responded "I really don't know Monique, and I really don't care. All I know is that we're finally together."

With that, Wade grabbed onto his wife and pulled her into their wedding bed.

…x x x x…

At approximately the same time on that very night in the Middleton Ritz Hotel, two female voices almost chorused together in singing the same song from different rooms. "Ohhh sweet mystery of life at last I've found yoooouuu… Ohhhh!"

For the rest of the night, Bonnie (Frau Bonnie! Whiiinnnyyy) didn't get a lick of sleep, what with all the noise going on right above her own room at the Ritz.

The End…

* * *

Well… I hope y'all liked this mish-mash of KP and Young Frankenstein. I know I didn't follow the movie very close, and that I left out many good skits. But I kinda didn't want to be repeating the movie exactly because I'm pretty sure many of you have seen it.

Hope y'all had a good Halloween, and I hope everyone has a good Holiday Season!


End file.
